ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisyn
Alison Michelle Cook (Born April 23, 1992)'' is a professional wrestler currenly signed to Pride Wrestling, as well as '''Cardinal City Pro' . She was previously signed to Premium Womens Wrestling (PWW), as well as Libertarian Wrestling. She wrestles under the ring name "''Alisyn". Cook has also competed in Independent Wrestling promotions in Chicago under her own name.' She is a 1 Time World Heavyweight Champion, having held The Cardinal City Pro World Heavyweight Championship once. Professional Wrestling Career Allyson started competing in local Indie promotions in Chicago at the young age of 13 under her own name. During that time, she had earned praise from fellow competitors for her eagerness and dedication to learning and improve in the ring. 'Premium Womens Wrestling (July 2011 - January 2012)' In mid 2011, after a show, she was introduced to Michael Rollins, known as Syn. Impressed with Cook's work ethic, Rollins contacted an official from Premium Womens Wrestling and asked if they could come to Chicago and check her out. She signed with the company one month later. She had since been training with Rollins, who has taken her on as his unofficial protoge. She returned to the Independent Circuit under the name Alisyn. In a major departure from her persona while she competed under her own name, she became almost a female version of Syn: Sadistic, methodical, ruthless,intelligent, and insane. She also began wearing face-paint and highlighted her hair green for the gimmick. She won her first match under the Alisyn gimmick using The Killing Joke, Syn's finishing maneuver. Debut, allignment with Toxic, and feud with The Black Rose mafia Alisyn made her PWW debut on the August 7th addition of Sunday Night Knockout, Having a verbal confrontation with Rachel Robinson. Both women would be apart of a 5 way elimination match a the PWW: Here to Stay Pay-per view. Later that night, Alisyn aided Toxic (Morgan Simmons and Rosalie) and Chaos (Tara and Lillith) in assaulting The Black Rose Mafia. on August 20 at Here to Stay, Alisyn competed in a 5 way elimination match for a shot at the PWW Womens Championship in a losing effort, being eliminated by Laurie Young. On Saturday Night Knockout IV, Alisyn aided Morgan Simmons in winning a shot at Talia Skye's PWW Womens Championship by nailing Hikari in the back of the head with Morgan's LPW Women's championship. She also participated in the post-match assault on The Leigon of Shadows afterwards. On the September 18th addition of Sunday Night Knockout, Alisyn got into a verbal confrontation with Laurie Young, ridiculing her for her losing streak since joining the company. The argument ended with Laurie being restrained by Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson, and Alisyn walking away. Later in the evening, Alisyn would go on to lose against Talia Skye after Syke hit the Botox Injection. On the October 2nd addition of Knockout, Terrell Ryder made a Table Match for PWW: Eve Of Destruction between Alisyn and Alexis Landry, due to Alisyn costing Alexis a shot at the Television Championship. At Eve of Destruction, Alisyn, before her match, assaulted and severely injured a female stagehand, with the reason being that she wanted to "Show how mindgames are truely played". She would go on to win the match by, after some interference from the debuting Angelina Williams, hitting a springboard 450 splash and putting Alexis through a table. It was announced that on the seventh addition of Knockout, Alisyn would challenge Momo Uzuki for the PWW Womens Television Championship. Before her match was to take place, Alisyn was informed that as punishment for her actions at Eve Of Destruction, she would pay the hospital bills of the stagehand she assaulted, as well as face CHAOS in a handicap match. Later on in the night, she would come very close to defeating Momo for the television title, but came up short. On the November 14th addition of Knockout, Alisyn faced CHAOS in a handicap match and went on to lose the match. After the match, she was stretchered out of the arena, seemingly injured as a result of the bout. On the November 27th addition of Knockout, Alisyn returned and confronted Laurie Young after a match, offering to "Help" her. Laurie not only refused her offer, but challenged her to a match at the upcoming PWW Pay-Per-VIew, Femme Fatale. Alisyn initially refused, but accepted after Laurie insulted her and her "Relationship" with Syn. On December 10 at the Femme Fatale Pay-Per-View, Alisyn was involved in a backstage segment with Syn, who displayed anger over her recent behavior as of late. She defeated Laurie Young moments later after hitting The killing Joke for the win. After the match, she laid out Young with a second Killing Joke, before sending a message to the entire PWW locker room. At the end of the night, Alisyn was involved in a huge brawl between members of Toxic and The Black Rose Mafia after the Main Event. On the January 7th addition of Bombshell, Alisyn teamed with Christina Fierce to take on the team of Heather Monroe and Mariah Lopez, with the match ending in a double countout. The two teams brawled around ringside, before Alisyn laid out Mariah with The Killing Joke on the concrete and Christina punted Heather's head into a turnbuckle. 'Libertarian Wrestling (August 2011 - September 2011)' On August 1, Cook signed a contract with Libertarian Wrestling as a manager to her mentor, Syn. But before she could make her debut, the promotion folded. 'Premium Championship Wrestling (2012 - Present)' Cook signed to Premium Championship Wrestling as a manager in mid-2012 under the Alisyn persona, signing on to manage Syn and Kai. At a House Show in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Alisyn lost to Laurie Young after Young pinned her following The 313 DDT. Premium Academy/Pride Wrestling Alisyn made her debut in the Premium Academy on September 8, teaming with fellow DOS member Jin to compete in a gauntlet match in a losing effort to crown PA's first tag team champions. The two teamed up again on September 22, losing a triple threat tag match to Jesse Wright and Stevie Fabulous that featured Tom Pendergrass and Laurie Young for the PA tag Team Championships. On October 8, Alisyn and Jin teamed with Mandy The Monster to defeat Desiree Miles and Light & Darkness after Alisyn spewed green mist into the eyes of Rachel Robinson, then hit her with a Superkick. She and Jin lost a rematch for the PA Tag Team Championships in a match featuring Light and Darkness, Team Lethality, and Crunk N' Cyde. On the 6th Episode, Alisyn defeated Kayoz of The Dark Cide Mafia after hitting The Killing Joke. After the match, she and Jin began assaulting The DCM, until Laurie Young and Tom Pendergrass chased them off. She reappeared at the first big event under the Pride Wrestling Banner, Gang Warfare, in the Main Event Tag Team Match between Toxic and Team Lethality. The match went to a No Contest after the two sides began brawling all over the arena. She's been on a small winning streak in Pride Wrestling, defeating the likes of Andre Rude, Portia Ramirez and El Hamster The Great. The Winning steak was ended after she lost to Crystal Alvarez in a rematch of their CCP QOTM Finals Match. She then went on to lose to Rayne Winters and Pride Wrestling's Pryamid Battle PPV. 'Cardinal City Pro (October 2012)' 'Appearences and Fan Favorite' In October 2012, Cook agreed to make several appearances in the Louisville based wrestling promotion, Cardinal City Pro. She won Wild Card Triple Threat Match against Destiny and Tina Paisley on October 7 by making Tina Paisley submit to the Koji Clutch to earn a spot in the Queen of The Mountain Tournament for the company's all female iPay-Per-View, Girls Night Out. She went on to lose to Laurie Young in the Quarter Final Round of the Tournament. She has sporatically made appearances in Cardinal City Pro since November of last year, gaining victories over the likes of Tina Paisley, Destiny, Jen Henderson, Sky White, and Cassie Rodrick. Heading into 2013, despite not changing her attitude or methods in the ring very much, Alisyn's fan reaction slowly began changing to a more positive one during her matches in Cardinal City Pro. Many attribute the reaction change due to Alisyn's veteran status, having been wrestling for close to 8 years. At a house show on May 13, Alisyn saved Laurie Young from a beat down at the hands of Katie Chason, Destiny, and Sam Hill. She was then given a shot at Laurie's CCP Women's Championship at The iPay-Per-View, Public Enemies, in a 6 Way Elimination Style Cage of Death Match, and made it to the final three participants eliminated from the match. 'Queen Of The Mountain Tournament, and other feuds' She decided to take part in The Seventh Queen of The Mountain Tournament, and defeated Destiny in a Qualifying match for the tournament. She defeated Jen Henderson in a wildcard match to retain her spot in the tournament. She has defended her spot in the tournament numerous times while advancing, even managing to defeat Morgan Simmons to advance to The Quarterfinal Rounds thanks to Rayne Winters. She competed in a 3 way Tag Team Match on The August Supershow that featured Nicole Allen, Crystal Alvarez , Rachel Lopez-Robinson, Terra, and Athena The Goddess. The match went to a no contest after all six women refused to adhere to the referee's rules and a brawl broke out. Alisyn and Alvarez managed to get Terra out of the ring, but Alisyn then layed out Crystal with The Wicked Deeds, before leaving the ring. On October 6th at the Girls Night Out iPPV, Alisyn competed in the Queen of The Mountain Tournament. She defeated Athena The Goddess and Terra, before losing to Crystal Alvarez in the finals of the tournament. During the match, Morgan Simmons came out and attacked both women. 'World Heavyweight Champion' Enraged by Morgan Simmon's interference in her match, Alisyn decided to insert herself in the battle between Rayne Winters and Morgan over Rayne's CCP World Heavyweight Title. At The Apocalypse Now iPPV on New Years Eve, Alisyn pulled off what many consider to be an upset and won The World Heavyweight Title in a Triple Threat Match against Simmons and Winters after hitting Winters with The Wicked Deeds. She would retain the title in a rematch less than two months later at the Rebellion iPPV, this time by forcing Simmons to submit to The Ties That Bind. She would go on to feud with long time nemesis Laurie Young going into the biggest iPPV of Cardinal City Pro's calander year, World's Finest XVIII. The two traded barbs back and forth, with Alisyn claiming that Young was unable to beat her. For many weeks, it seemed to be true, with Alisyn getting the better of Young more often than not as their match drew closer. At World's Finest, she managed to pull off another upset by defeating Young via Pinfall after hitting The Wicked Deeds in a match that many thought Young had all but won. She would go on to defend the title against the likes of John Hunter and Momo Uzuuki, before losing her title in a Chamber Match at Public Enemies against Michael Blackfire, ending her title reign at 6 and a half months. 'Heel Turn, Defection from The Disciples of Syn' In the aftermath of losing her World Title, as well as a one on one Rematch against Blackfire at The July Supershow, Alisyn was featured noticeably less on CCP Television. She had even been all but shoved out of The World Title Picture after the emergance of two new Main Eventers in Alexa Corra and Alyce Karston, as well as losing a match against fellow DOS Member, Kai. Her frustrations and anger finally boiled over at The Breaking Point iPPV when she cost Kai the Championship Scramble Match by shoving him off of the top rope during his Swan Dive Headbutt. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves **''As Alisyn'' ***''The Killing Joke - (Single armed straight-jacket neckbreaker) - adopted from Syn'' ***''Laughing Gas Suprise - (Green Mist to the eyes of the opponent, followed by a high Roundhouse Kick)'' ***''Wicked Deeds - (Kudo Driver) - (December 2012-Present)'' ***''The Muta Lock'' *''Signature moves'' **''No Regrets - (Standing Shiranui)'' **''Flowing snap DDT'' **''Knee Trembler'' **''Thrust Kick -Sometimes used as a counter to the Irish Whip'' *''Other Moves'' **''Martial Arts Kicks'' **''Flying wheel kick'' **''Rolling kick'' **''Bow and arrow hold'' **''Frankenstiener Pin'' **''Headscissors takedown'' **''Rolling elbow'' **''Hairpull european uppercut'' **''Suicida elbow smash'' **''Suicide dive over the top rope'' **''Moonsault'' **''Snap suplex'' **''Missile dropkick'' **''Diving knee strike'' **''Step up Enzuigiri'' *''Managers'' **''Syn'' **''Morgan Simmons'' **''Jin'' *''Entrance Themes'' **''In Bloom by Nirvana (Used on the Independent circut)'' **''Toxic by Brittany Spears (Used In Toxic, 2011-2013)'' **''Voices (Instrumental) by Rev Theory (PWW/LW/Pride Wrestling/Cardinal City Pro)'' **''Duality by Slipknot (Used in The Disciples of Syn)'' Accomplishments Premium Womens Wrestling *'PWW Award for Angle of The Year (Conspiracy Angle/w Glamorous/Vicious Combination)' *'PWW Award for Feud of The Year (The Black Rose Mafia vs Toxic /w Toxic)' Cardinal City Pro *'Cardinal City Pro World Heavyweight Champion (1x)' *'Cardinal City Pro Women's Champion' (1x) Personal life Alison was born on April 23, 1992, in Rockford, Illinois to Anna, who moved to the US from Montreal, Quebec Canada, and Jason Cook. At the age of 4, her parents divorced and she moved with her mother to Chicago, Illinois, where she would grow up. Cook speaks both English and French fluently. She is very close to her mother, who moved back to Montreal in the spring of 2011. In July 2011, Cook was seen attending a UFC event with Micheal Rollins, leading to speculation that the two are romantically involved. The relationship was confirmed after Cook moved in with Rollins in early August, but the two ended the relationship in December 2011. Category:Premium Womens WrestlingCategory:Premium Womens Wrestling EmployeesCategory:Characters From Chicago, ILCategory:Female WrestlersCategory:2011Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011Category:Tweener CharactersCategory:ContentCategory:2012Category:American charactersCategory:American WrestlersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Premium Championship WrestlingCategory:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees